


Taking A Chance

by hunters_retreat



Series: Taking Chances [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  With Alec’s lips on his and a sleeping boy in his bed, he thought this was definitely one of those things worth taking the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Chance

  
  
Logan looked up wearily as he heard the front door of his apartment opening.  “Logan!”  The voice bellowed and he nearly fell over his own feet to get to the sound before it could get any louder.

“SHHHH!  I’m just in here.”  He said.  “Please, just, don’t yell.  Don’t wake him up.”

“Who?”

Logan looked back into his bedroom but didn’t dare do anything to disturb its inhabitant.  He pulled Alec into the kitchen and was grabbing water out of the fridge before he said anything else.  Alec watched him with growing concern and as much as he wished there was something he could say that would set him at ease, he wasn’t sure what he was about to say would do that at all. 

“Logan, are you alright?”  Alec’s hand was on his shoulder, smoothing over the tension and weaving his fingers into Logan’s hair.  He closed his eyes to the feel of it. 

“Yeah.  I… we got a lead on an organization that was trafficking kids.  We got to him and we managed to get the kids to a safe place but…” 

“What happened?”

“There was one.  Something was different about him.  He was quiet but not the way the others were.  He watched us, like he was calculating everything in his head.  So I checked them all out Alec.  Every one of them and this one kid…  I knew before we found it, knew with those green eyes and …” he took a deep breath.  “He doesn’t remember anything but his name.  He doesn’t remember Manticore or the training, nothing of the place he was created.  He just remembers his name.”

Alec stepped back at the last words.  “What exactly are you saying here Logan?”

“He’s a transgenic Alec.  He’s… he’s an X-5 and, I couldn’t leave him Alec.  It’s you.”

Alec took another step back until he was crowded against the counter.  He looked shocked and more than a little bewildered.  “Logan.”

“Daddy!” 

Both heads whipped around as the five your old barreled out of the bedroom and threw himself at Alec.  Alec caught him on instinct but Logan could see the near-panic in his lover’s eyes.  Logan figured his own were just as big.

“Ben?  Ben, why don’t you let Alec have a little space now.  Let him breathe.” Logan tried to sooth him.

“No!”  Came the muffled reply.  The boy had his head buried in Alec’s neck and Logan reached out, taking Alec’s hand and started rubbing circles over the kids back.  He’d only been asleep a few minutes before he’d woken up.  He needed more rest if he was going to recover from the physical neglect he’d suffered but he had no idea how to handle the other trauma.  Maybe Alec would.  He’d been in Manticore after all and if he couldn’t figure out what they’d done, having been there and been trained by their best psy-ops then he doubted anyone could. 

“It’s okay Ben.”  Logan continued.  “You’re safe here.”

“Course I am.”  The little boy turned then, glaring through red rimmed eyes.  “My Daddy is here.” 

“Ben?”  Alec looked at the small bundle in his arms and Logan could see the choice he had to make.  He could see it weigh on him.  When he looked up at Logan he just nodded.  Whatever Alec did now, he’d follow his lead.  He’d brought the boy here after all.  Alec seemed to take a deep breath, then he looked back at the boy.  “I’m gonna take care of you, but I think you need to go get some sleep, alright?”

The boy nodded.  “Yes Daddy.”

He went to put him down but Alec sniffled.  “You gonna follow orders?”

“Yes sir.”  A little hand wrapped around his wrist though and Alec looked down.  “Can you check under my bed?”  He asked softly.

“You want me to make sure there are no monsters?”

Ben looked up and nodded.  “No nomalies.”   He tugged Alec forward, then sent an angry look back at Logan as he walked away.  

 

 

It was fifteen minutes later when Alec came back, looking shaken.  “I don’t know what they did.”

“What do you mean?”

“The barcode.  It’s… it’s not me, but… it’s the escapee.  It’s really Ben.  Or they remade him.  He doesn’t seem to remember anything, but…”

“He thinks you’re his father.”

“Yeah.”  Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I don’t know why.  Unless they had one of my series in a nursery taking care of them, but he still wouldn’t be calling someone like that Dad.”

“Something genetic?”  Logan offered.

Alec shrugged.  “Some animals imprint the first animal they see as their parent.  But I’m not the first person he’s seen.”

“Maybe Manticore put its own spin on it?  Maybe he’s just imprinting on the first transgenic he sees?”

“Or maybe the series itself?”  Alec offered up and Logan hated the way he talked about himself like he belonged on a factory line, but it was too close to the truth to ignore.  “I don’t know but, I can’t just let him go.  I’m not…  I’m not a kid person Logan, but I can’t do that.  I’ll figure this out.  I just…”  He looked up and shook his head.  “I just…”

“I’m still here Alec.  I’m not going anywhere now that you have a son.”

There.  It was out there and he wasn’t entirely sure what it all meant.  This thing between them worked well as lovers but how well would it stand up to Alec with a kid?  He didn’t know, but he did know they had to do this.  They had to try.  He’d lost too much to Manticore and all it’s tinkering.   He reached out and pulled Alec close, letting his lips graze lightly against the Transgenic’s.  “We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah?”  Alec asked, his cocky carefree expression firmly in place. 

Logan knew it meant he was uncertain, knew it for the mask that it was but he smiled anyway.  “Yeah, of course.”

He didn’t know anything of the sort, but they were taking a chance, on each other and on the kid.  Somehow they’d see their way through it.  With Alec’s lips on his and a sleeping boy in his bed, he thought this was definitely one of those things worth taking the chance. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://bloodyfire.livejournal.com/profile)[bloodyfire](http://bloodyfire.livejournal.com/) !!!!


End file.
